Wolf's Hail
by Claire Summers
Summary: The world has been reborn, and our wolves have forgotten eachother and any link to their past. But there were those who did not forget, and they set up to reunite the Wolves and help them remeber.
1. Wolf's Rain

Alright guy, ..:SPOILER WARNING:.. this is just an introduction to the ending of the show and the beginning of this story, for those who didn't see the show this should explain the last episode. For those of you who did, bear with me for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

And so the world was reborn, and thus the new paradise emerged. Of course as time passed by humans once more built their houses, and traffic was everywhere. Pollution was once more a problem, and the Wolves, remained Wolves. New wolves emerged, new ones were born, however humans still thought they controlled it all. The trouble was, with some wolves, that they could not remember, nor did they know at all, that they were, in fact wolves.

Nobody knew how deep things really ran. Especially not the six who were going to be most involved. But that's going ahead, the story really begins in the new world, on a rainy day. Clouds had crept over the buildings and the little people on the street walked quickly to get out of the rain. a light turned red as two crows flew down to perch on a fence, and stared at the red motorcycle, stained with dirt, stop at the light. The man was wearing all black leather, and soon as the light turned green he drove on.

The boy walked alone quietly, the sleeves of his green jacket rolled up and his hands in his jeans pockets.

On a street nearby, where a small store showed big golden fish in the window, and people passed with their umbrella's, one guy was walking alone. No umbrella, only a blue hoddie, a brown paper bag in his hands, biting into a doughnut. He stopped as if curious and looked the other way, as if trying to find somebody. But he saw nobody he knew and kept on walking.

He kept on walking, if maybe a little faster than before.

Somewhere in an alley, people passed by, not glancing back at the boy with the umbrella, in a yellow coat and pink hat. Bending down over a cardboard box, from which a small meow was heard. The boy reached in and picked up a snow white kitten, but with a sudden jolt he looked back, as if he too thought there was something waiting for him. But nothing was there and he returned to the kitten in his hands.

In a different alley somewhere, the rain was drenching a small white flower, alone in that dirty alley it stood tall. Kiba walked a bit faster, taking his hands out of his pockets. Faster still he walked and then jumped in a run, straight through the puddles. Raising his head to the rain, he just kept running.

Well guys, that was a big spoiler, that was basically exactly what happened at the last scene on the last episode. Just an introduction to the new story, but don't worry, next chapter will be full of exciting new stuff, I have great ideas for this baby. tell me what you thought so far k? maybe I got some details wrong, but I was watching the episode as I wrote it, so I don't think so. Well anyway please review. Thanks:)


	2. The Lunar Ecplise

..:IMPORTANT:.. i brought a charactyer from the fifth episode, Cole, she was Zari's girlfirend. She's a wolf too

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, etc etc.

Toboe placed his kitten on the floor and closed the door behind him, taking his wet coat off. All the lights were off in the apartment, but you could still see the house plants in the corner that badly needed watering. The curtains blowing slightly because the window was left open, and the rain drenched some of the carpet. Toboe mentally smacked himself, his mother was going to kill him. Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, Toboe gave the kitten a quick bath, and seated himself in front of the TV, flipping through the channels, while the kitten sat in a towel beside him, shaking.

"Toboe your not serious are you?" was followed by a heart felt laugh. Toboe's mother, Hamona, was standing there, in a robe, staring at her son, and the kitten huddled next to him.

"Hey mom, look I just found him outside, he needs a place to stay."

Hamona, with her gorgeous blonde hair tied up in a mess, walked over to the couch and sat down beside him "Alright, oh but guess what?" she picked up the kitten and cuddled him. "What?"

"Your father called today, Leslie wanted to invite you over."

Toboe raised a brow and looked puzzled "I told you mum, I don't much care for the woman dad married. I Tried to be nice but she's mean." Hamona laughed at her son's innocence and hugged him. "My Toboe. Oh and that girl called too, what was her name... Leola...Le..umm"

"Leara?"

"Yes that was the name" Toboe jumped. "Mom I can't believe it, she's like, the most popular girl at school what did she want?" His mom smiled, something secretive, and taking the kitten with her stood up, walking away. "Why don't you call her and ask her?"

The door opened and Tsume dropped his keys on the counter slamming it. What a horrible day, the rain wouldn't let down, and the apartment was cold. "Tsume is that you?" said a female voice from the bedroom. "Yeah, I'm back, what's going on?" Then a woman emerged from the bedroom, her hair was a light kind of purple cascading down her shoulder, wearing nothing but Tsume's shirt. He smirked "forget to get dressed Cole?" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Shut up, you know you like it." He leaned down and kissed her, it was short but fierce, and Cole loved it.

"So going out tonight?" she asked smiling. Tsume pushed her away lightly and headed into the kitchen, taking a chicken leg out of the fridge and biting into it "no." She looked struck "But you said we would, and I seriously need to get out of this apartment." He shrugged "so go, I'll be here when you get back." she sighed, there was no way if getting around Tsume when he decided something. "Well what about tomorrow night? I want to go to the city square to watch the lunar eclipse." He shrugged biting into his chicken leg. "Tsume! at least for this, it's a special occasion. I don't know why, but I feel as though we have to be there. It's huge! Everyone will be there." Tsume stood and threw out the chicken bone "That's not the reason" he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm off to bed, it's been a long day." Cole was upset for only a moment before anger got to her. "Look Tsume-" "Enough." It disturbed him how he could sense her anger so easily. As if perhaps he could smell it, as he smelled her fear. He grabbed her wrist on the way out of the kitchen and pulled her into the bedroom with him. "What are you-"

"Cole" he interrupted "I've missed you today." The rest of the night Cloe and Tsume spent no more time talking.

The red convertible stopped and a male voice was heard calling, as Hubb Yaiden stuck his head out the window "come on get in from the rain."

Hige got into the car with a cheerful smile "Thanks Hubb, it was starting to get bad out there." He laughed and hit the gas "What are older brothers for?" Hige looked out the window and murmured "much older." Hubb caught that, he'd always been hearing things exceptionally well, even at school. "Hey that doesn't leave me at a loss for a girlfriend, much unlike yourself." Hige grinned "You just wait, tomorrow ill romance somebody into liking me, you know it being the lunar eclipse and all." Hubb looked stern at the mention of that and only drove faster "I wish that would just happen so we don't have to see it for another good long couple of years."

Hige smirked "my older artist brother, the one who painted many pictures of the moon shining over god knows what, would avoid THIS?"

Hubb wasn't fazed "look Hige, I just think there's something unnatural about it all."

"Your not still buying into dad's stories about werewolves are you?" Hubb had quite a different idea from werewolves, but no doubt his little brother would scoff at that so he merely said "Quent Yaiden is hardly ever wrong Hige."

"Yeah in the real world, but not when it comes to things like fairy tails. You know dad gets eccentric about these things."

"I know a lot of things brother, things I fear you'll never know yourself. Like how to get a girl for example" Hubb laughed good naturedly. "I resent that Hubb, this coming from the guy who chased after the same girl all throughout high school." Finally the car stopped and the two stepped out and ran into the house where Quent was preparing dinner, and adding a little bit of alcohol to it. "Where have you boys been?" he asked "Dinner is almost ready."

"Kiba your late!" The boy threw his shoes off and collapsed on the couch with a beer. However his sister was fast in taking it away, kicking his feet off, stealing the remote and taking a sip. "Where were you, your drenched." He rolled his eyes "Blue stop interrogating me." She kicked him "Im the only family you got, so tough luck sweetheart." He sighed "I was just taking a walk when it started raining." She raised a quizzical brow. "A walk? why can't you be like normal brothers and download porn or something." He smirked "Would you really want me to do that?" Her eyes widened in a sarcastic manner "On second thought no. Well, Dinner is almost ready."

"Hey Blue, did you hear about this Lunar Eclipse tomorrow?" Her voice carried from the kitchen "Yeah what about it?"

"Well doesn't it seem kind of weird, that their holding it in our city out of all places?" Blue stepped into the doorway, leaning against it, "Well, yeah I guess. I mean this place is a dump, and I don't just mean your room." She smirked and went back into the kitchen, when the phone rang. Kiba picked it up "Hello?"

"Kiba, hey."

"Oh, hi Toboe." The kid was younger than him, but he was cool, and they went to the same school.

"So are you going tomorrow to the city square to watch the lunar eclipse?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"Oh come on you have to go, it's not like the red moon is coming out."

A long silence followed when Kiba said "What did you say?"

"I...I don't know, sorry, must have read it somewhere. Ok look, I'll call you tomorrow and we can meet up there if your going alright?"

"yeah sure." Kiba hung up the phone and stared at it. The red moon. Why did that sound so familiar?

A few blocks down Toboe stared at the phone too and wondered where do that come from? He didn't even know what a red moon was. Then why did it sound so familiar?

Well, there you have it. Wow, all these people reborn into such odd families. Will they all meet again? What's the lunar eclipse really about? Why are all these people feelings such a disturbance at this thought, and will they figure out their true identities? Will they remember their past lives? Why don't you see for yourself?

please R&R


	3. A Turn Of Events

Third chapter's up. It'll speak for itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this anime, or the anime itself. Otherwise i wouldn't be writing this story id be making more episodes.

"Moooom, where's my bag?" Toboe shouted from the door. Hamona appeared a moment later from the bedroom throwing the bag over to him "AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT-" the door slammed shut after Toboe left "tonight."

"Hey Kiba wait up!" Toboe ran up to Kiba who nodded to him in greeting. "so" Toboe began "You going right?" Kiba looked uncomfortable and rubber the back of his head. "Do I have to?" Toboe pouted "Come on Kiba, It'll be fun, it's exciting don't you think?" Kiba Shrugged "I still don't see why the whole city has to be packed in one place to see something anybody can see from their own balcony at home." Kiba checked out his watch "Were going to be late, let's just run the red light." he didn't miss a beat and ran across swiftly, only to see that Toboe was still on the other side.

Toboe stared at the cars drive by, fear evident on his face, when Kiba yelled "Come on, hurry up!"

Toboe looked up "I'm getting ready right now!" and then, with a deep breath, he ran across. neither of them noticed the figure

It was noon, and Hige was mowing the lawn. Quent came out with Hubb, both holding beers, and an extra one they handed to Hige. "Thanks dad, by the way when is mom coming back?" Hubb raised a brow "yeah dad, we appreciate the cooking, but when _is_ mom coming back?"

Quent smiled and shook his head "Ruth will be home when you grandmother gets better, I would give it at least another couple of days."

Hubb put down his bear and looked off "Well whatever, look Hige were leaving to city square at six, you coming?"

Hige looked puzzled "So your actually going, well then, wouldn't miss it."

"Come on Cole, it's already five thirty, we need to get going!" Tsume shouted. Then Cole walked out, looking great, with a minimum amount of make up on. Tight jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair loose. Tsume pulled her over to him and looked down at her with something else in his eyes rather than impatience. Cole recognized it too "We have to go remember." But Tsume was already nibbling on her ear. "Tsume" she giggled "come on" Cole pushed away and pulled him by the arm.

Tsume growled in disapproval "This Lunar thing better be worth it Cole."

Kiba and Toboe arrived a little late, or perhaps the people had all shown up early. There were hoards of them, everywhere at the city square. Food stands were set up, as well as places to buy sunglasses to watch the eclipse. It was a very glamorous event, and all who showed up had been overly dressed and wore much too much perfume. The different scents mingled all together in such a strong aroma made Kiba's nose twitch instantly. Toboe seemed to be acting queasy too, grabbing his stomach in a painful manner. Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him aside "come over here" he roughly pulled Toboe away from the smells bumping into a hard male chest. Grunting he looked up into cold golden eyes. Toboe saw it too and looked amazed at the prospect. the man however looked very much annoyed, and a growl like sound emanated from his throat "Watch where your going kid." Kiba was pushed aside, a woman who was with the man stared back at him apologetically, but there was something familiar about her. He shook off the feeling and shoved Toboe into the alley at the far side of the street and came in after him taking a deep breath of air. "You ok Kiba?" the boy asked looking concerned as usual. "yeah I'll be fine. That place was just making me sick.

On the other side of the street Cole was being dragged by Tsume to a more secluded spot where they could sit down, away from prying eyes. Cole could sense that Tsume felt uncomfortable and she grudgingly enough felt the same. Something about tonight felt horribly wrong, but she couldn't place the feeling.

"This place reeks!"

Cole turned her head abruptly at the sound of the voice. It seemed so familiar somehow. The face to whom it belonged to seemed familiar as well. Funny, gravity defying hair, and boyish features belonged to said person, who was currently pinching his nose and looking very stunned. Hige never felt more wrong in his life than when he did at that particular moment. Quent was looking at the food in disdain, and Hubb looked as if he were going to hurl. "Told little brother, this place was going to be one big mess!"

Hige was looking uncomfortable rather than embarrassed at being wrong. "Something about this place doesn't feel right." Hubb nodded and rubbed his chin "I agree with you there, although funny that only the three of us noticed this." The younger man looked at his brother questioningly "What do you mean, only the three of us?" Hubb gestured to the people around who were laughing and walking around, murmuring about the night's event, buying food, looking perfectly healthy. "He's right boy" said Quent stepped closed to his sons "Something doesn't seem too right with this place."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" spoke a booming voice from the center stage where a crowd was swiftly gathering.

Tsume, Cole, Hige, Hubb, Quent, Kiba, and Toboe looked at the announcer with the same look of disdain, as if his very voice was poison. But the announcer went on, as the seven individuals moved closer to the stage. "Gather 'round everyone, because the time we have all been waiting for will soon be dawning. The Lunar Eclipse is a turning point to the new world and for some of you tonight will be very magical indeed!" Cole snuggled closer to Tsume, but the sickening feeling in her stomach would not go away. Tsume felt very much the say, and held onto Cole's hand in a tighter grip. Kiba could feel the chill all too well now, and the headache that he was now getting. Toboe was holding a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't gag. Hige was exchanging fretful looks with his brother, and wincing at the feeling of heat that suddenly rushed through him, like a fever. Hubb wasn't looking too good either, and Quent kept looking around, his hands itching as if he was missing something.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PREPARE FOR THE COUNTDOWN!"

"Cole" the woman turned her pale and suddenly empty eyes to Tsume "Do you smell that?"

"10..."

She stuck her nose in the air and caught a whiff of something that soothed her fear and sickness and a slow smile crept over her lips. "Where is it coming from?" she asked.

"9..."

"Over there" Tsume inclined with his head, come on."

"8..."

Toboe caught a whiff of something too, and as if in a daze followed it. Kiba noticed it a moment after and excused himself through the people.

"7..."

Hige looked as though he was dreaming, a streak of drool began to dribble down his chin "smell that?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer followed the direction of the smell. "come on dad" Hubb called following his brother.

"6..."

The seven of them had began to push and squeeze between tight spots to get to their destination quicker.

"5..."

suddenly it seemed important that they get there fast. from every direction each was pushing people aside in a frantic panic of some sort. Faster and with urgency they broke into a run, all headed to the same place.

"4..."

The bridge. It was coming from the bridge. They had to reach it, they had to get there. Then they would be safe. Then they wouldn't feel so sick and fearful.

"3..."

They broke through the crowd and oblivious to each other, ran forward, breathing heavy as if they had been choking on something. faster and faster still, with something they didn't know they had, the seven of them stopped under the bridge and looked around, now finally acknowledging each other for the first time.

"2..."

"Ahh, so you came... but then, I knew you would." The voice was coming from a hooded figure on top of the bridge. It appeared to be a man, and in his arms he held a woman, lying unconscious in grasp.

"1..."

For a moment nobody spoke, nothing seemed to have changed, and all eyes were upon the body of the woman... no much smaller...the girl, who appeared to be the source of the smell. Then the lights began to change slowly at first, than exhilarating in speed. Lighter and brighter it got, until the sun hid he last part of the full moon. after that, all that the seven of them saw was darkness.

Well, I'm ending it here for now, until I get some reviews about what you guys thought. If it's bad then there's no point in me posting more chapters, but of you guys like it, R&R


End file.
